The Amazing Unfinished Collection
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: The title says it all! All Soul Eater Yaoi stories ranging from K-M. Read the first chapter to stories that I will most likely never publish as a stand-alone book! Get ready for tons of cliff-hangers! (Black Star x Soul, Death The Kid x Soul, Death The Kid x Black Star, Death The Kid x Black Star x Soul) Yaoi
1. My Star- Death The Kid x Soul

**Title: My Star**

**Rating:**** T**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi and cross dressing.**

**Pairing:**** Death The Kid x Soul**

**Author's Notes: ****Whelp, I made a SoulKid story. Well, wanted to but unfortunately, it didn't make the cut and was published in the collection instead. Looks like another cliff-hanger is due.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

" Come on already, Soul. It won't hurt."

" You know I'm a boy, Maka!"

" Stop fighting and put this on."

" Get away from me!"

After many desperate attempts of trying to get away and lashing out, Maka was able to get Soul into some more clothing she picked out. The girl then stood back and examined the embarrassed boy with a small smirk on a her face.

" Maybe some leggings would go with the green..."

" Tell me again why I'm wearing this stupid crap!?" Maka rested an index finger on her chin.

" Obviously, you are my model. We are the same height afterall."

" You could've used someone other than me!" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while leaning against the wall, still watching her friend pull on the green skirt nervously.

" What more is there to say? Soul, you know I have no patience as well as the Show Biz Department. Everything is depended on time and quality. Besides, I can't just go and do try-outs for models because it wastes time. But you Soul, you're different-"

" Oh, here we go." Ruby red eyes rolled up to the ceiling but Maka continued. She pointed to herself first.

" As you know, I can't just throw whatever on and call it a good costume. Movie actors aren't only based on their looks," She then pointed her face with a small smile," Actresses must have outfits that compliment their skin, hair, and eyes, nothing else. I happen to have those qualities and you happen to be my assistant."

" We are 15 and I go to school! You just happen to pull me out of a current exam just to have my gender twisted."

"*sigh* I am not twisting your gender. You just happen to have the qualities of an actress but you won't put those qualities to good use. You wear hoodies and pants that put a negative affect to your-"

" I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just want to go to college and be a writer. But that won't exactly happen since you keep bugging me." Maka sighed again and pointed to him.

" You are not allowed to be a writer!" Soul sweated.

" Huh?"

" Why be some boring old author when you could be an actress like me?"

" You mean actor?" He added but was ignored. Maka walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

" Enhancing eye-color! Supple skin! Smooth lips! Small nose! Feminine frame! All of that and you insist on being a writer?" She said, emphasize the job of choice as though it were something awful." You know, there is always room for a bride's maid in the wedding scene." Soul yanked his hand out of her grasp and inched away from her.

" I'm not wrapping myself in this actor career. I don't like all that attention and you will not be able to persuade me." The ash blonde hair girl pouted but continued to force-dress her friend in many other outfits to see which she thought was best.

She has been always trying to convince Soul into becoming a idol figure for public and possibly the world but he was a person who appreciated solitude more. She has seen his rough drafts and thought they were amazing, but Soul fit the description of a female actor so much that even her head hurt a little. She thought of all the shows and movies her and Soul could star in together but that won't happen unless Soul would actually appreciate his god-given body more. Maka had never seen such a boy inherited with a mother's genes more that him. She mentally admits to accidentally catching him putting a towel on in the bathroom one time and that is when she found out that the teen could have another career choice ahead.

'_ Plus, he is a bit girly...'_ She mentally thought while she watched her friend blush as she placed a black head-band in his white hair. Maka never points it out physically but if she were to push Soul outside right now in the current attire, there will be a guarantee that anyone would mistake him for a girl. Cross dressing is very unique to the Show Biz industry but there hasn't been a high number of males that could even qualify for the parts. No matter the money offered or opportunities repeated, Soul would still turn his back on the said ideals. He must be really ambitious about being a writer, she doesn't blame him.

'_Although, I wish he would embrace his other talents for once...'_

Foot steps walked away from the cracked door.

...

" What do you mean she quit!?" A loud and deep voice yelled angrily. A man standing in front of the desk jumped and visibly shook.

" W-Wes just called in and said that her surgery is taking place at the same place... f-for her foot-"

" This is ridiculous! How in the hell are we supposed to continue without a bride!? You know the department won't accept last-minute auditions and all the actors are here!" The man continued to shake.

" Yes sir, b-but there isn't anyone that can do as a mock. I mean, Wes didn't mention having siblings of some sort. P-Plus, red eyes and white hair is extremely rare-"

" Think boy! Hair dye and contacts. The only trouble is finding someone that actually has the decent qualities of our finest actor and-!"

" Excuse me?" A smooth voice interrupted and the room went silent. A teen looking no later than seventeen stepped in with a small smile. Almost cheshire in fact." I happened to overhear a problem that I may happen to have a solution to." The man behind the desk frowned before guffawing.

" Yahaha! Is tha' right? Well I'd like to here it," The raven-haired teen smirked," Death The Kid."

The teen cracked the door open and gestured toward it," Right this way then. It's better if I just show you." The man thought before standing up and making his way ahead.

" I understand that you may be the leading male in the movie, but I'm not in the mood to tolerate any funny business..."

" I understand." As the man walked out, Kid's knowing look widened.

* * *

" Maka, that's enough."

" No way. I have two more, I promise. Besides, the set doesn't start until thirty minutes so-"

" I'm tired dammit!" Soul kicked off the umpteenth pair of girly shoes he had to wear and eyed the thigh-high stockings lividly. He hated the fact that he took after his mother more and that Maka is taking advantage of the said problem.

" But this outfit might be the one only I need you to try on-"

" I'm not trying on anything!"

Just as he finished this sentence, the door was slammed open and he squeaked and hid behind Maka who looked over.

" Oh, Director-san." The man blinked before frowning.

" Maka. Why aren't you ready yet?"

" A-Ah I'm still choosing for the next scene, I'll be done shortly." The man's eyes then trailed over to white hair that was slightly visible. His breath hitched when a watery, red eye curiously looked at him and the rest of the crew behind him. He knew it couldn't be Wes but this person...

" Who is this young lady?" While Soul was stoned at being called a 'young lady' Maka almost laughed as she made a move to step but her friend only moved to hide closer.

" Hehe. This is just a friend of mine. She's helping me try out clothes. See?" She stepped aside and watched humorously as the white-haired teen gaped at her and trembled with his hands out.

" Um... Um... Um..." His face was red and he clutched the skirt timidly. He did not ask for this kind of attention. He is now being stared down in girly clothing, only cross-dressers would do that! He was truly beyond embarrassed to be seen in a women's outfit and it is even worse when the most important person in the whole movie scene is examining him." M-Maka..." He whimpered but the girl only smiled encouragingly at him.

The director stepped forward along with the rest of the filming crew before they had heart for eyes.

" Cute!" They all screamed and Soul and Maka blinked.

" E-Eh?"

" She's perfect!"

" She'd definately make the cut!"

" They look exactly alike!"

" It's truly a miracle!"

As they rambled on, Maka walked over to a blank-looking Soul and the both nearly jumped when the director got on his knees in front of the white-haired boy.

" Please Miracle-chan! Please cast in our scene! There was a disruption due to our main actress's absent and you fit her her description!"

_Miracle-chan?_

" Um... I-I shouldn't. I'm not exactly a g-"

" She would be delighted to!" Maka interrupted a bit loudly and Soul casted her a shocked look. The director had a hopeful look.

" Really? Oh thank you!"

" Wait a minute! I'm not-"

" Make-up department!" Three girls rushed in and grabbed Soul, who yelped in surprised

" Wh-What the-!? Wah!"

As he was dragged out of the room, Maka smiled smugly while the crew cheered. They had managed to get passed the very short yet intense dilemma in just a few seconds. The girl they had just saw hiding so innocently behind Maka and fidgeting adorably is just too perfect.

" What is that young girl's name?" The director asked and Maka literally needed a room right now to laugh. She was kidding when she said that people could mistake Soul for a girl but to have her director, the most observant person, fooled by his appearance is really saying something.

" Oh, her? I think the name you gave her fits perfectly fine."

" Miracle-chan..." The man tested and then grinned widely." Alright then! Fifteen minutes before the shoot! We might be able to pull this off, yes..." As the man mumbled to himself and everyone began to leave, Maka quickly grabbed Soul's original clothing and dumped them in a laundry basket. She then hurriedly put a set of clothing in its previous spot before putting on the bride's maid dress and flower to slip in her hair. Stepping out the room, Maka mentally congratulated herself.

She was determined to make Soul truly see how far he could go in life being an actor.

' Or actress. Right, Miracle-chan?' She added evilly in her head. She will definitely make him see...

...

" Oh thank you Miracle-chan! You won't regret this!"

" *grumble*." After the much moving and persuasive words, Soul was finally dragged back out the make-up room with a disheartened look. Every time he looked at the mirror, his man pride just swallowed itself in large amounts. Maka had very much damaged his self-esteem but these people were definitely trying to burn it to miserable ashes.

" Aww! She looks so cute!"

" Oh, she fits the description so well!"

" Almost as if they are related!"

" Adorable!"

Soul growled again and marched down the hall while holding up the long white dress. They definitely went overboard in the dress-up part. They would not stop feeling and complimenting his skin and poking his hot cheeks while demanding for his 'secret'. Is it a crime to use lotion like a normal human being every day!?

And now here he is having a hard time walking in the high heels they gave him. Did everyone really believe that he is a girl and not a guy that happened to be helping his friend in choosing an outfit? Is Maka right about what she said? Could he really fool people into thinking he is a chick with just a simple switch of his wardrobe? Damn his genes-

Soul 'eep'ed when he had a misstep and nearly fell when two hands pulled him right back up a bit close to a chest. He blinked animatedly before slowly looking up with wide eyes. Unique yellow and orange eyes stared back at him in an almost amused manner. Soul immediately backed away and blushed profusely.

" S-Sorry!" He quickly spoke. The raven-haired male before him cocked his head.

" For what?" Kid asked and Soul grasped the white skirt with a gloved hand. He was starting to shake a little since he isn't used interacting with strangers.

" Um... for bumping i-into you." The person stepped closer and Soul blushed heavily. Why is he responding this way? It is just another human being.

" You don't have to apologize." Soul looked up with raised eyebrows.

" Wh-Why is that?" Kid leaned his head down until their faces were inches apart.

" All I ask is for you to be my bride for this movie and I'll accept this blunder."

Soul's face could not have gotten any hotter.


	2. Cold Blooded- Black Star x Soul

**Title: ****Cold-Blooded**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: ****Yaoi, rape(consensual later), and swearing**

**Pairing:**** Black Star x Soul**

**Author's Notes:**** Not much to say. I wanted to write another dark fic but I have no idea of what to type after this. That's why it was brought here instead. Enjoy another cliff hanger!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

The room was barely lit. A cold atmosphere filled the dark room as the clock on the wall ticked away the fine minutes. Save for that, it was dead silent despite the figure laying in bed. Clear evidence of blood was dried on the white bed sheets and the person on the seemingly cold furniture made no attempt of movement. Pain ached everywhere in his body. Smooth pale skin was raw on the wrists and thighs, tear stains were on the red cheeks. Once vivid ruby red eyes are now staring up at the ceiling dully.

_" I will make you mine."_

...

The wooden door clicked open and the dull eyes slowly trailed from the ceiling.

* * *

_Soul huffed as he made his way out his and Maka's apartment. It was a lazy Sunday however busy for him. The last death scythe was forced into a press conference about his new title while being held up severely by raging fans. Today, he was asked out, hopefully in a friendly way, by a boy no older than him. Soul wondered how he could attract both genders since he was positive the main target was girls. However, he had an uknown charm just by using his voice and it seemed as though everybody's eyes are on him. He had even captured the heart of one of his many best friends but he was too busy trying to deal with his over-popularity. It was even a bit difficult to walk on the streets for two seconds before a raging crowd charged toward him. Of course his snow-white hair Was easily the most noticeable while his red eyes completed the image. Another strange yet satisfying sight for everyone was his razor sharp teeth that looked as though it belonged to a shark. Never, in all his years that had been so discriminating toward his features, would he imagine a whole city that begged for just a smirk._

_Soul had walked out with a black hoody and shades and he easily walked passed the busy_ _city. He was the type to leave a person, certainly a girl hanging, but since it was a boy, he thought that maybe they could chat and hang out like men. Soul did not think about dating for a long while since he and his friends had been too busy trying to save the world from Asura's and Arachne's wrath. Today, it seemed as though Maka really was a girl since he caught her eying two fellow seniors passing down the hallway of school one day. However, that does not excuse the fact that she was the same tiny-tits he worked with. Liz and Patty were opposite but as inseparable as ever. Although lately, it seemed as though Patty was more creepy than random. Tsubaki is the same shy and quiet girl, however after their episode in the book of Eibon, Soul contemplated on whether or not she was as innocent as she seemed. A less obsessed-with-symmetry and more mature Death The Kid became the new Lord Death a month ago and things were starting to look up between the human and witch world. Because of the new of no longer having weapons kill witch in order to sustain an orderly peace with the witches, Soul had received the title as the last death scythe._

_Then finally came Black Star, his all-time favorite best friend to hang out with. Nothing changed between the two since the big battle and they still skipped some classes or joked around. Nothing had truly happened the two but their bond became closer since their soul wavelengths managed to work together. Everyone had matured but Black Star had definitely received the biggest change. The meister was still as loud and obnoxious but the teen had finally realized that reality is harsh and that his dreams of surpassing God will have to wait. Along with his image, the boy's hair was not the fine star but instead, more tussled and small spike surrounded a slightly taller one in the middle. Soul noticed that the 15 year old hit puberty because his voice was slightly deeper and his eyes were more narrow. The scythe had hoped that the teen matured but one look at Black Star screaming on the school roof about his 'greater-than-god-glory' said a big fat 'no'._

_However, his friends are still their same opposite sleeves and Soul could really care less about the meister requests he gets from other female meisters. He had awesome friends, a nagging but cool partner, and to top it off, he was the coolest guy in DWMA. What more could he ask for?_

* * *

" Hey Soul! You don't look so good so I decided to run a bath." An energetic voice said. No movement was attempted to acknowledge the statement but the person in the door way did not mind this but instead, walked up closer." I guess I'll have to help you up since you're not in good shape."

Soul felt two muscular arms wrap around his torso. His distant eyes returned back to reality and glared deathly at the other male.

" Don't... touch me." He hoarsely warned but only received a grin in response and was picked up anyways. His blood ran cold and his body wracked in shivers, his heart racing violently." I-I hate you." A hand patted his head and a kiss was placed on the nape of his neck.

" Oh Soul. This wouldn't have happened if you had just accepted my feelings for you."

* * *

_" Soul." The said teen turned his head to the owner of the voice and was surprised to see Black Star standing next to him._

_" Oh, hi. What are you doing out here?" Soul greeted while turning to face his friend._

_" Just walking. Why are you out?"_

_" I'm meeting up with someone. He wanted to hang out and I just agreed. It gives me a break from all the girls." Soul said with an exasperated sigh. Black Star looked ahead._

_" Actually, I wanted to talk to you." He stated and Soul blinked before pointing at the street ahead._

_" But I have to-" Black Star grabbed the weapon's wrist with narrowed eyes._

_" He's not important. Let's go." Soul yelped when he was pulled and forced to follow Black Star. He was bewildered at the sudden attitude his friend had and wondered if he said anything wrong to cause it. He did not think that the meister's urge to talk was a pressing matter but judging by Black Star's firmness, it might not b a conversation on whether or not the assassin would be able to defeat Kid in a fight._

_" S-So what did you want to talk about?" Soul asked as he was pulled to the house Black Star and Tsubaki shared together. The other male did not say anything but steer him into the open door and Soul was pushed ahead. The death scythe heard the front door lock and he watched when Black Star finally looked back at him with such a piercing gaze that it made him shiver a little._

_" Wh-What?" Soul asked cautiously when he shook off a feeling of being checked-out._

_" I want you to keep this between the two of us," The meister started and crossed his arms while leaning against the closed door," But lately, I've been having wet dreams." Soul did not know whether he should laugh or not and settled on biting his bottom lip._

_" I-Is that all?" Surely Black Star already knows about teenage hormones?_

_" No. The weirdest part is that they're about you."_

_" ... Me doing someone o-or-"_

_" No. I'm the one fucking you." Soul's heart stopped at the bold statement and searching look he was given. His face gradually flushed until it was beet red. He was beyond flustered when Black Star had outright told him something that was best to be kept private. And why did his heart leap at the fact that he is the object of his friend's dreams? If this is implying that the assassin had some sort of feelings for him, what would that mean for himself?_

* * *

Both bodies submerged in the hot bath water. Soul's body shuddered even more from the sudden temperature changed and the wrapped arms around his waist pulled him back against a broad chest.

Why was this happening?

" You probably won't be able to go to school so I'll cover for you." Black Star said as he rested his chin on the pale shoulder." I'll just say you're sick."

" You're the sick one." Soul spat but his friend only smiled.

" Nah, I'm pretty healthy. I'll be the one taking care of you so no one's going to question it."

" They'll want to see me." The smile grew wider.

" And you'll be perfectly content here. Right?" A embrace tightened and the meister bit the other teen's earlobe, causing Soul winced." All alone for the whole month..."

" Please stop..."

* * *

_" Um... Th-That is a bit weird." Soul said with a nervous expression and became even more uneasy when the other student walked over to him._

_" Do you know why I have those dreams?" Black Star asked and Soul shook his head, his heart thumping a hundred miles per hour. The other teen was now leaning closer until their breaths mingled with each other." I don't know why either. But I can tell you one thing..." Black Star then held the blushing teen's wrists and blew hot air in the other's ear, getting a shudder in response." ... I think I want you."_

_Soul's breath hitched and wanted to move away but the grip tightened on his wrists._

_" Well that's uh... very interesting."_

_" And you know what else?" Soul's felt a hand move to cup his chin and tilt it. He was forced to stare at the vibrant blue eyes he had admired so much, now filled with what had made his stomach drop. Lust._

_" Wh-What?" He stuttered and strained to free himself. He wanted to leave. He did not want to be alone with his friend who was starting to freak him out. But how could he when the strongest member in his team is currently trapping him now against a wall?_

_" I... I'll show you." Black Star had wanted to say something else but stopped and settled on pressing his lips hard against soft ones. Soul's eyes widened drastically and he shoved hard against the other teen to make him stop. He was too confused, everything was going too fast. He just needed time to think._

_Black Star ignored the whimper and tilted his head more to deepen the unwanted kiss. The sounds Soul made while trying to move away made him only press against the weapon more. He did not seem to care about the useless struggles his best friend attempted. He did not seem to mind the clenched fists beating at his chest. However after many more seconds when air became a need, he leaned back and focused on regaining his breath. Soul needed to do the same and finally got the space he needed._

_" I n-need to... leave." He breathed but Black Star smiled._

_" I didn't finish. Let's go in my room." Soul pushed at the assassin and moved away._

_" I don't want to! I already know how you feel about me!" He said but couldn't make it to the door since Black Star blocked his path. He glared up at the meister." Which means I'm leaving."_

_" But how do you feel about me?" Soul dropped his lingering gaze and flushed._

" I... I can't think of us being more than friends." He hesitantly said, although he was truly confused on whether he did love his best friend back. He could not imagine his life without the other but to hold hands and kiss..." Sorry but I seriously need to think about this."

" You can think here."

" Look asshole, you already dragged me here to molest me. Do you really think I feel safe here after you forced me to ditch someone I was supposed to meet?"

" But I thought you..." Black Star trailed off and Soul knew what he was going to say.

" I didn't. But that doesn't mean I don't hate you. It's just... we need to be friends until I can sort this whole thing out."

" But I've known you longer than him." The meister argued.

" Yeah, but I'm sure he isn't going to kidnap me."

" I brought you here because I thought you wouldn't leave. It was pretty hard getting Tsubaki to leave for a month." That's when Soul furrowed his eyebrows.

" What... What do you mean for a month? What's so important?" He only had a grin in response.

" Isn't obvious? We're going to have the longest sleep over." Soul knew there was something hiding in the smile. He knew he had to leave but he couldn't, not with Black Star blocking the front door.

" C-Can't that wait until tomorrow?" Black Star grabbed Soul's wrist and pulled him down the hall.

" Come on Soul. If I let you leave, you wouldn't come back obviously." The scythe was pushed into his friend's room and looked around. It was as messy as ever since he had last seen it. That is, when they trying to study for tests or hanging out on the weekends. This time, he had no clue but hopefully it would not interfere with school tomorrow. He would be partially glad to see his other friends again and actually feel a bit safe around another presence. He thought he could trust Black Star the most, being his best friend afterall, but now he was actually fearful of him. Aren't they supposed to feel content around each other? Then why is he shaking as Black Star closes and locks the door?

" A-Anything else you w-wanted to talk about?" He asked while mentally crossing his fingers. He had vague idea of what the teen wanted to do but there is no way his friend would force himself on him.

" Nope. I'm just going to convince you that I am the best one there is."

" Black Star... please don't do this..."

_Please..._


	3. Love Holds No Limits- Kid x Soul x BS

**Title: Love Holds No Limits**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Yaoi, smut, cursing**

**Pairing: Kid x Soul and Black Star x Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the characters, and the plot. My fanfiction is solely based on Soul Eater, the characters, and the plot.**

**Author's Notes: This idea came to me as I thought of drawing a comic. It was supposed be Black Star and Kid fighting over Soul, but I thought,' Why not make the three in a relationship?' Because I have a thing for Kid x Soul as well. I always can't seem to make Kid stop teasing Soul in Star Paradox and I can't see myself writing a story without having Black Star and Soul in some sort of relationship. Plus, I only saw ****one**** story where the three are together but it was taken down and I never got to see it again. :-( Ah well, this short chapter story ought to satisfy me, nothing big or dramatic. Just a smutty, romantic comedy.**

**Also, some people may remember this fic and I'm sorry if you caught it here instead of being published as a stand-alone fic. Ehe...**

**So enjoy!^^**

* * *

Soul did not know what mess he has gotten himself into. He has been pondering on this thought for nearly two months now and he still has not reached a conclusion. The first thing that shocked him on the begginning of his mystery is that he was confessed to twice on the same day, on the exact same time by the two people he's always admired. Everyone may think that it is awesome that your crushes like you back and you have double the love but that's fine and dandy to them. They don't know who his friends really are and combining them isn't exactly always the best choice. So when Soul nearly had a heart attack from the yells of confession, he literaly locked himself in a nearby classroom and had to continuously tell himself that it was a dream.

It wasn't.

Now, here is the dreaded part. Soul had to choose either one of his friends because two-timing is a no-go for a cool guy like him. However, that was damn near impossible since he didn't want to have to risk losing a friend over choosing someone to date. Soul really hated the fact that they liked him back because now his life was even more stressful. The weapon was used to hhaving his feelings go unnoticed(which it was not) and everyone was friends. Black Star would always head-lock the hell out of him while Kid would say such things to the scythe as sarcasm but was always interrpretted the other way. Overall, these actions by both males would leave the weapon a blushing mess, why? Because he liked them.

Now?

He was angry at them for liking him back. Now who he has to choose is the question. Well, his desicion still was not quite reached yet and it has been nearly two months! Soul had even asked Maka for advice on how to make his decision less stressful.

" I say Black Star." Soul sighed and slouched in his seat on the couch next to his partner.

" Any particular reason?" He asked and Maka shrugged while sipping her tea.

" You did like him first, plus you've known each other longer." The weapon groaned. Despite that being a good reason, it didn't help at all when he thought of Kid. Maybe he needed to find someone else to help convince him. So he went to Tsubaki.

" Oh, that is hard. M-maybe neither?" That was his answer and he blinked.

" Tsubaki. If that really was an option, I'd have done it ages ago."

" I'm sorry!" Soul huffed when she hung her head low and Patty happened to be near-by to fill in.

" Ooh, pick Kid! He's suuuuuper romantic." She yelled happily and that still didn't convince the scythe enough. Soul decided to think about it himself once again but came with disastrous results. Finally, he went to ask the Queen of Romance, Liz.

" I say take them both! A man can never get enough!" She encouraged with a determined look but Soul X-ed that out alomst imediately.

" That's two-timing!"

" It's not if they know~."

" Exact, but that's the problem. They don't really get along well and if we were all in a relationship, who knows what will happen?" Liz shrugged with cat-smile.

" Threesome?" Soul sputtered with furious blush.

" Liz!"

" Whaaat? I've seen Kid's *ahem* before and Black Star's weight training should do it in for you. Hell, both could be about ten inches-"

" Could you not!?" The blonde laughed and put an arm around the embarrassed scythe.

" But seriously. It's probably for the best. You don't want to break either of their hearts and maybe this might help them get along better. You would have the two people you've always loved while getting along with everyone still." Now that sounded like the best reasoning but it sounded so much like two-timing. However, like the romance-expert said, it isn't when they both know. If he manages to get them to agree on the idea, maybe things will turn out well. He will question Liz later on how she knew about his seceret.

So with that, Soul decided he has finally reached the answer to the mess of a month. He wasn't too keen on it but he felt that his friends deserved an answer after the long wait. The weapon and two meisters were in Kid's mansion, them seated on the couch while Soul stood in front of the two with the straightest face he could make.

" First of all, sorry for making you guys wait this long. You kind of surprised me. Second, I want you guys to think this through before you go shouting out. Third, this is a take-it-or-leave-it suggestion," He added forcefully before they could object. He received no complaints so far and sighed. Here goes everything.

" I'll date you both." He jumped back when the meisters pointed at each other.

" Ha! In your face!" Both yelled before freezing. Moments passed when Black Star blinked and turned his head towards the equal baffled weapon.

" Wait, what?" Soul came out of his shock and shook his head.

" I said that I'll date the both of you. At the same time. Together." He kept hinting until they finally came to realizations. They weren't exactly very pleased at what he had said since their expressions were demonstrating it clearly and Soul continued," I talked with a few poeple and this is the only resolution that I've come up to. I really like you both a lot and it's hard to pick between you two this is the only suggestion I've got. Either this, or I'm friend-zoning everyone's ass."

After this being said, it was agreed to whether they liked it or not. After the nearly two-month-plan of what to do, Soul finally felt as ease again. Well that was total bullshit after a day of being a new couple. There were so many problems that he didn't know where to begin. The weapon knew that there were going to be some minor conflicts in the beginning of their new-found relationship but he hadn't imagined the small issues becoming a major thing.

The next few months of managing even the two meisters is going to be pure hell.


	4. It Hurts To Lose- Kid x Black Star

**Title: ****It Hurts To Lose**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, rape, swearing, and lemons**

**Pairing: ****Death The Kid x Black Star**

**Author's Notes: Am I the only one that thought of a rape fic for Black Star? Yes? Okay then. I will just continue to be weird by myself.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

It was a sunny noon and a certain meister happened to be enjoying it after completenig a mission. Black Star was walking through the forest path with hands behind his head, replaying his 'big moment' every once in a while. Tsubaki was not beside him this time due to falling ill and was currently at home resting. He had wanted to use her, no matter her condition but his friends managed to keep him away from doing so. Black Star was perfectly content on his own since he did not feel the need to waste his time with a foreign weapon and trying to lower his soul wavelength to match their puny ones and was back on his regular schedule. So far, he had completed three tasks on his own and is just walking from his fourth one, planning to check on Tsubaki before going to sign up for another. However, before he could do either of that, a sudden presence alerted him and he stopped walking.

Eyelids once blocking electric blue eyes shoot open to stare at a figure a few feet before him. Black Star was no good at soul perception so he did not know have a clear recognition of who this person is. However, he is certain about one thing: This person is no friend.

" You sure take a long time doing your missions. I see you've been dumbed down without your weapon." Black Star narrowed his eyes when he recognized the familiar lazy drawl of a voice. Only he could not be too certain.

" What do you want?" He responded while lowering his hands. The taller figure smirked though not visible and Black Star noticed a sword being drawn.

" Let's see how strong you are without the help of your weapon." With that being the only warning, Black Star was forced to jump back from the quick slash of the sword. The assassin immediately knew that this person meant business and he straightened up as sparks danced around his hands.

" Who the hell are you?" He asked while readying himself and the hooded man shoved the blade into the Earth before grabbing at the headwear.

" Still no good at soul perception? Did my words really go in one ear and out the other?" Another sense of familiarity and Black Star clenched his fists. It could not be... there is no way...

" Who..." He started and tensed when the hood dropped.

" Is this enough or will I have to beat some memory into your thick skull?" The tension in the air rose and Black Star shuddered slightly. It was none other than...

" Mifune..." He muttered and barely had time to dodge another sword flying his way. The edge of the blade slit his cheek and the teen winced when a sting pain kicked in." Ngh! What are you-!?"

The man jumped into the air and wasted no time in reaching for his third sword, forcing Black Star to block with the back of his hands. He put the searing pain in the back of his head and focused on the more pressing matter.

" Why are you attacking me!?"

" I'm just following orders." The man simply said and hopped back, yanking his other sword from the ground." And you happen to be the target I despise the most."

" That can't be it! I know you're not the kind of person to listen to anyone."

" You don't know me. However, all I know is a shitty brat that I may have underestimated. Even worse is when my pride was taken from the weakest oponent I've ever faced." Black Star frowned at the man he had once faced.

" Che. And all I know is a droopy-eyed bastard that happens to be a sore loser."

" Watch your language, kid. I still don't appreciate your sense of informality."

" I'm not a kid." Black Star growled and his anger heightened when Mifune smirked.

" Really? Then you look as though you haven't aged a bit. Maturity must not be in your dictionary, am I right brat?"

" Mifune..."

" And I wasn't very satisfied with our last encounter. In fact, I'd like to take my pride back if you will."

" Hm. Well that's not happening. I don't care how much you want to protect Angela, you're still a cold hearted bastard that can't take a beating from a 'kid' very well." This comment made Mifune's left eye twitch.

" You..." The grip on his swords tightened and he lowered himself in a stance." On second thought, you seem a bit too cocky for my liking. I may have to put you back in your place." Black Star also readied himself with narrowed eyes.

" Oh yeah? Try it." The silver-haired male darted forward and thrusted his sword forward with such great force that Black Star slid back while blocking the deadly blade. Mifune was already onto his next sword and slashed below them, inwardly smirking when managed to catch skin.

" Ah!"

" By the time we're through, you won't be looking in good shape." He muttered and Black Star fell back on the dirt path. To his horror, he could not stand up, or even feel his lower half move. His eyes looked down and his heart stopped.

" Wh... What the hell did you do to me!?" Mifune sheathed both swords and barely glanced at his third one, that was still lodged into a tree.

" Simple. I paralyzed you. Meaning you won't be moving anytime soon." Black Star tried with all his strength to stand but his legs only shook and a sudden wave of fatigue hit him each time. The slashes that had cut through his pants and skin started to seep purple substance.

" N-Ngh... why can't I..?" The meister looked up." Get me out of this!"

" I obviously paralyzed you for a reason so what makes you think that I want you to escape?" The man said while eyeing Black Star.

" Wh-What a dirty move..."

" By all means, it's necessary. Obviously I'm no good with killing kids but as always, I'm sure a good beating ought to do it in for you." The assassin struggled once again and flinched when the older figure stood closer until he was forced to look up higher.

" You cheat... I should have laid it in for you the first chance I had."

" We all learn from our mistakes. Now then..." Black Star swallowed when the silver haired man drawed the tip of his blade on his neck, grazing it down lightly on his skin." You're lucky that I happen to be a patient person, otherwise your head would have been decapitated in second's worth."

" Then do it. It's not like I'll be able to escape." The younger male said with a daring look. Mifune pressed the blade harder on the nape of the tan skin, causing Black Star to wince at the blood rising through the puncture.

" Your mocking is getting on my nerves. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson about respect?"

" Fuck you..." Silver eyebrows rose in amusement and Black Star did not have time to react when a slash made its way across his torso. His blue eyes widened, transfixed below when he did not feel pain and instead, the particles of his black shirt falling loosely to the ground. It was not a very clean cut but it did leave part of his chest and torso bare." Wh-wha..?"

" Sorry, you're statement seemed to have given me a last minute idea before finishing you off." Black Star tried to move away with all his strength but the cut on the nape of his neck made his left arm wobbly and the teen was forced to balance on his right elbow.

" Stay away..." He stuttered but an uncharacteristic smirk spread across the older figure's sharp features.

" Ah, I'm afraid I can't do so. I meant it when I said I wanted my pride back you know."

The tip of the blade then trailed to Black Star's pants and he shuddered.

" Wh-What are you going to doing..?"

" As I said, I plan to take what I originally had... And maybe a bit of yours." The meister was now panicking and desperately edged away but with several severe darts of the sword, Black Star was now nearly exposed to the man. The teen rolled around on his elbows, not wanting to know what Mifune was planning to do. He forced himself drag to half-weak body up but he could not get very far.

What was Mifune planning to do to him?


	5. Kidnapped- Black Star x Soul

**Title: Kidnapped**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, swearing**

**Pairing: Black Star x Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater... or do I? *shot***

**Author's Notes: This story is set to have three categories, romance/hurt/comfort/humor. Humor would be the last since I tend to squeeze it in when necessary. I got this story idea after rereading several SoulStar fanfictions and decided to go ahead and add this to my unfinished collection.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Soul groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open. His numb mind could barely make out his surroundings, which was pointless since a sudden piercing light forced his burning eyes to shut tight. His breathing was labored though not focused(almost as if something his blocking his mouth)as he tried to make use of his memory. Everything was practically a blur for him and he felt tired from just willing himself to remember. He went outside for a walk... then what? He... met up with Kid at a bakery. Good. And?

A migraine instantly appeared and Soul groaned again, wanting to hold his head in pain. However, he found himself not being able to do so since it felt like something was restraining his arms. Or his whole body as a matter of fact... Why is he being restrained in the first place?

Then, ruby, red eyes quickly came into vision and darted around, up and down, left and right. Soul slightly panicked when all he could see was darkness, save for the piercing light that so happened to come from a blinded-window. His breathing began to circulate in a harsh manner as a bead of sweat came down his forhead. Well, now he knew there is most certainly a gag blocking his lips and this was not his room. This was not his house. He was in someone else's. Someone who he is not very fond of. Then, only one thought registered in his mind:

_I was kidnapped!_

Soul strained himself to slip out of the thick, wooly ropes that tied him to a chair but he was too weak. The teen desperately took deep, steady breaths to calm himself and actually think about his situation. It is most likely that his friends have no clue that he was hyperventilating in a dim room that gave him the shivers.

_' That's it. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die...'_ He thought to himself repeatedly. Soul knew this was the most uncool behavior of his but what would you do if you were kidnapped and nobody even knows?

The sound of a wooden door creaking made Soul look up from admitting his fate repetitively and his breath hitched.

A dark figure happened to be standing in front of a door way. Soul's first thought was a twisted, old phedophile but that was not even close when the person stepped forward so some of the window light caught on him. With blue, spiky hair, the teenage-looking male stared him down with narrow blue eyes. The white-haired teen's eyebrows raised when he came to a weird conclusion; This person is the one that held him captive. Then again, he shouldn't judge the person's age since those to-die-for biceps changed his mind.

" Mm..." Soul wanted to say 'Who are you?' but he had just remembered that he was gagged.

" Can you... Can you breathe through that?" The person asked with a small wince and Soul slowly shook his head with a raised eyebrow. Why would the kidnapper care if he was comfortable?

" Oh. H-Hold on then." The person stepped up to him and kneeled down to undo the gag. Soul looked at the blue eyes, that searched his own. Now he was really confused. Was this not his captor?

" Is that alright?" Soul parted his lips and hesitantly nodded. The person looked as though he was relieved before grinning." Great! Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, I'm the one that knocked you out and brought you here."

Soul's mouth dropped at the boldness, and the fact that this person took pride in this situation.

" Wh-Why..? Who-?Where-?Whe-?"

" I'm Black Star! The number one assassin on the face of the planet!" Soul watched with a sweat-drop as the teen posed dramatically while saying his name. The name was... unique but then again, he should not be the one talking.

" Oh, um... Where a-am I?" Soul asked uncertainly and Black Star squat down while resting his forearms on his thighs.

" This is my house. Er... the basement actually."

" ... Wh-Why did you kidnap me?" Soul asked once more but was disappointed when Black Star shook his index finger with a sly look.

" That's a secret~. For now, you'll have to tolerate the dimness. You see, I broke the light but my allowance doesn't come in three days." Soul continued to stare transfixed at the sheepishly-grinning male. He could not be serious. What kind of captor is this? In movies, they always look gruff, sometimes old, stern or sadistic, and happen to have a knife in their pockets. This one is wearing casual clothes and chatting as though they are best buddies.

" Um... Um... H-How long-"

" That, I dunno. Probably a week... month... depends." Soul dropped his head so his bangs covered his watery eyes. Still as cruel as ever though. Would his friends finally notice that he is missing? Would they even care?

" Cheer up!" Soul looked at the grinning teen with teary eyes," Not everyone gets to have the privilege of hanging out with the great star!"

Soul instantly went back to sulking. He was scared, still sleepy, and furious all at the same time. How was he supposed to expect himself to be the one kidnapped? He's never interacted with anyone other than his small, personal group of friends. What intentions did this Black Star person have with him?

" Hey." Soul looked up and twitched when Black Star was suddenly in his face with a serious look. How did he manage to get so close without him noticing?" I mean it when I said cheer up." Soul gazed back at the sincere male and felt a hand brush a tear that had unknowingly slipped down his cheek.

" ... Why..?" The ruby-eyed teen wanted to ask why he was captured in the first place but could not find his voice. A paticular small grin made him flush a little.

" I won't hurt you." Black Star said and Soul's heart beat sped up.

Just what kind of captor is this person?


	6. The Incident- Kid x Fem BS x Fem Soul

**Title: The Incident**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Yaoi (At the end), lemons. Very vulgar lemons. Small cursing.**

**Pairings: Death The Kid x Fem!Black Star x Fem!Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I shall not make money off this story but I doubt anyone will want me owning Soul Eater anyways. It's already finished so what's new? I really do hate the Soul Eater NOT series though. *shudder* The old characters looked so... different. Soul looked as sexy as ever, Maka looked waaaay to cutesy, Black Star's eyes shrunk, Tsubaki has the biggest chest in history, and Kid's OCD is as annoying as usual. **

**Author's Notes: I got this idea from God-Knows-Where and I typed this in about a week so yup. Be happy though, I nearly failed my Social Studies test and I almost got grounded so I'm trying to write as much as I can before I go fucking up again.**

**Enjoy this lovely cliff-hanger!^^**

* * *

" AAAAGGH!" The loud scream pierced in and out Kid's mansion. There were more swears and the sound of glass breaking even more. The sunny, peaceful day was surely ruined for three unfortunate boys.

" What's going on?" Kid asked while slamming a door open to the basement. Nobody was allowed to be down there but him and it seems like Soul and Black Star, the two that were visiting, found it.

" I'm going to kill you!" Soul yelled and tackled Black Star to the ground. Pink fumes from a broken glass started to clear up and the shinigami doubtly knew there was a problem.

" Calm down, it was an accident!" The assassin responded with an uncharacteristic high-pitched voice.

" How can I when you already ruined my life!?" Soul replied back with the same pitch. Kid had a closer look and sighed when he figured out the problem. One that he didn't really need to deal with right now and would've been funny if it had happened to someone else. His face grew red at the sight of the transformed girls' breasts practically squeezing each other. Yup, they had become girls alright.

" Get a hold of yourselves already and tell me what happened." Soul reluctantly stood up and growled.

" Black Star purposely pushed me so the bottle would drop!"

" No I didn't!"

" Yes you did!"

" Did not!"

" Did to!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

" Shut up!" Kid interrupted and rubbed the temple of his forehead. He was tempted to ask what the two idiots were doing in the basement in the first place but the only possible answer he would've gotten is 'curiosity'.

Soul made a daring step towards the equally other individual but Kid placed his hands on their chests to stop another fight from erupting. He really didn't need another migraine coming. Soul blinked and looked down with a small blush.

" K-Kid..." The male blinked before retracting his hands quick.

" A-ah, sorry."

" Looks like someone's enjoying this." Black Star muttered.

" I'm not, the opposite in fact. I wasn't even finished with it but you guys ruined everything." Soul picked up the bottle with a weird look.

" What is this even anyways? What are you, Stein now?"

" No I am not," Kid took the bottle out of her hand," I'm just testing some substances I get from missions. I couldn't let such a thing pass up."

" Yeah, but you didn't really think through the safety of your guests." The shinigami glared at Black Star.

" That's why I kept them in the basement for a reason. Of course that'll never stop idiots like you two."

" Well then, tell us next time and we wouldn't have been so curious." Black Star stated with a grin, making Soul and Kid roll their eyes and the black haired meister began shoving the two out, closing the door behind them as well.

" It'll take a while to get everything in order. So for now. Don't. Touch. Anything." Soul huffed before marching off. With this problem, she couldn't exactly leave and go around without questions rising. Kid had better have some spare guest rooms in the mansion. She sat down on the couch in the living room while turning on the TV, wanting anything to distract her from the fact that she is no longer a guy for a while. Black Star flopped next to her and crossed her legs.

" I should probably tell Tsubaki to lend me a couple clothes."

" Why?" Soul asked while narrowing her eyes.

" There's no way I'm going out like this. With _these _no less." The meister emphasized while poking her own breasts. Soul grabbed the girl's wrists to stop her from groping them in curiosity and sighed.

" I guess I should do the same. Maka would definitely have gotten a kick out of this."

" Right. And sorry about earlier. It really was an accident." Soul smiled.

" I'm sorry too for over-reacting. Kid will change us back anyways so all we can do is wait."

" Great! Then I'm gonna-"

" -_Not_ touch yourself, that's for sure." Soul finished with a slightly irritated look. She could see why the assassin thought it was a good idea, seeing as their beings changed is the perfect opportunity to feel a girl's body. To be honest, the weapon was slightly curious too.

" Huh? Why not?"

" You know why, baka." Black Star shrugged in defeat before a huge grin spread across her face.

" You're right! It isn't right to touch myself like that," Soul raised an eyebrow but yelped when Black Star stood up fast with a sneaky gaze at her. " It'll be better if it's someone else's right?"

" What are you- That's not what I meant at all!" But that response was ignored when Soul found herself backed against the arm of the couch. " Black Star!"

" Eh? You're not scared that I might have a better body than you right?" The meister taunted with a knowing look.

Soul scowled and sat up straight.

" Yeah right! That's a total lie." With that, the scythe lifted the meister's shirt up. " I'm totally bigger than this." Black Star narrowed her eyes after the small shock and copied the act with the other.

" I bet Maka's bigger than this!"

" Okay, now you are over exaggerating!"

" Pfft, I know." Putting that joke aside, Black Star let go of Soul's shirt and instead, grabbed the two bare breasts in which, Soul let out an unforgivable sound of shock.

" What the hell!? I said we aren't doing tha-a-ah..." Soul blushed when a hand moved slightly. She couldn't believe that a guy like her was actually getting turned on by these touches, which was supposed to be a fight. Not only that, just these small touches was enough to make her lose focus. Black Star, on the other hand, figured out what she had down and did it again, making Soul flush even more and refuse to make a sound.

" I can't believe you actually like that." She taunted and Soul clenched her sharp teeth in irritation before grabbing the other girl's chest.

" You're one to talk." Soul retorted and rubbed her hands against them, causing Black Star to twitch but not moan.

" Are you testing me?"

" Chicken?" The two girls glared at each other for a while before clothes were on the ground in a matter of seconds. Both were thinking how the other could possibly say that they were better even in this state and planned to prove the other wrong.

Soul's breath hitched when Black Star leaned down with their faces inches apart while fondling with her chest. The slender fingers teased and pinched her rosy nipples, causing Soul to have a hard time keeping in a sound. It was supposed to be a comparison on which looked better but now it seemed that it was a struggle of who could keep quiet. Not wanting to lose so easily, Soul bent her knee up slightly, in which they both looked down.

" I forgot we don't have dicks anymore."

" What were you even trying to do?" Soul gave a sudden smirk and scooted down slightly.

" This may be a little extreme but..." The weapon latched her lips onto one breast, causing the other to give a questioning sound.

" Wh-wha-!? That's cheating!" Soul ignored the comment and swirled her tongue around the pert nub in her mouth while pinching the other. Her sharp teeth then tugged lightly, making the meister fight back the urge to make any noise. Though she was dangerously close to losing but she was stubborn.

' Cheating am I?' The weapon thought in amusement while feeling the other's excitement wet her knee.' Cheaters never lose.'

" I swear... I'll get you back... for this."

" How?," Soul pulled back and let her hand slip under until her fingers felt between the other's legs and Black Star's eyes widened," When I'm already this far ahead?" It was a question of if they should be doing this when anyone could come in unexpectedly but then Black Star would never let the fact of giving up over. And besides, who's the one who came up with this idea anyway? Before Soul could tease the girl more, the assassin's knee pressed in between her legs and a strange feeling surged through her body. Soul arched slightly and used her other hand to cover her mouth but Black Star already knew. Pulling her knee back, Black Star used her fingers instead to press more firmly and enjoyed the sound her friend made, finally giving in.

" Ha, I win!" She exclaimed and Soul scowled embarrassedly.

" Did not! I-I did it on purpose."

" Dude, you're lying."

" I'm not!" Soul sweated slightly with an uneasy expression as her friend looked at her carefully.

" If that's the case," The weapon gasped and shivered when the meister leaned down and licked her earlobe," Then that's a dirty move." Soul clenched her fists on the couch when Black Star's fingers trailed up and down on the womanhood, a foreign feeling Soul had yet to get used to. Her body shook from that treatment, as well as the little bites on the nape of her neck. She didn't even know what was happening now and a small part of her actually liked this. It was pointless to hold her moans in but she still felt defiant to not make Black Star seem more superior than her. Which means she needed to stop moaning like a bitch and actually do something.

Soul leaned up and kissed the other with such force, that Black Star stopped what she was doing to process what was really happening. Using this as an advantage, Soul sat up, one leg over the other and pulled her head back.

" I forgot what we were really doing." Soul stated as the two tried to catch their breaths.

" Wasn't it... something about boobs?"

" Was it?... Ah, stop moving like that." Soul felt the girl's knee rub against her womanhood and twitched. This movement cause Black Star to counter the glare.

" You as well." Soul clenched her teeth when the movement went back to her and it continued in a cycle. Their breaths and panting stretched into hesitant sounds. Soul leaned forward slightly with her head down, not wanting to be the first to actually yell. It actually surprised her that they are getting off on each other's leg, something really horny people do. If that's the case then it was really surprising that she is doing this with Black Star, of all people. It wasn't so bad, but slightly embarrassing because they don't have their actual body parts!" Hey Soul, I think I'm gonna pee."

" What? Seriously?"

" I dunno, I just have the urge to." It took a while but Soul finally caught on once she started feeling it too. It was the same feeling when he jacks off sometimes but where exactly do girls 'go'?

" Ever masturbated?"

" ...Yeah, why?"

" Great, then..." As a 'shut up', Soul pressed her lips against the other's. Black Star's eyes widened but no attempt was made to pull away. She tried to say 'but's' and having to pee but that was soon taken care of when Soul leaned back raising a hand.

" Well, since we're already doing this, might as well experiment a little right?"

" What are you, Stein now?" Soul rolled her eyes and turned the meister around.

" No I am not," She laid down so they were in a 69 position, ones that she used to see in porn," I'm just making the most of what it's like to be a girl until we change. Who knows when we can get such an opportunity again?"

Black Star lifted her index finger," Huh, that's exactly what I was trying to do before and now look who's eager?" She shoved it in a bit roughly and Soul yelped.

" Eager I admit, but not so hard!"

" Ehe, sorry- Ow!" Soul smirked when she had done the same and tilted her head.

" Forgot to mention we should've used some lube or something. Oh well." Black Star secretly gave an evil smile and pushed in another finger, making Soul tense in discomfort.

" S-seriously?"

" What was that about lube?" Soul knew what she was doing and got her middle finger ready.

" Fine, I'll just try and make that is less painful as possible."

In the end, it didn't seem painful for either after a while in fact, it was making them even more turned on as a little confusing since they were still trying to figure out and adjust to their new gender but overall all it was nearly mind-blowing. It was pointless to hold back their sounds but thier moaning was low enough to make sure Kid wouldn't hear what they were up to.

" Soul... shut up a-already..."

" Y-you're one to... talk!"

Black Star stopped her fingers and pulled them out, getting a questioning sound form Soul and leaned her head down slightly.

" Fine. I won't."

Soul frowned and forced herself not to yell when a wet warmth came into contact. Her eyes watered slightly when a tongue glided across her pussy curiously and her head tilted back. Soul spread her legs more for the feeling to never end and gasped when the appendage dipped into her entrance.

" B-Black Star!? A-ah..." Soul arched up slightly and removed his fingers. Her body shook and her moans became more audible when the organ thrusted inside her.

" A-ah... Agn... S-Star..."

" Return the favor already." The other girl said and leaned her had back down. Soul held her thighs and leaned up before shyly darting her tongue up. The appendage inside her hesitated before continuing faster and she spread her legs more. Soul did not stop her exploring and teased the other girl's entrance to get a moanful reaction. Their tongues imitated each other's thrusting and soon, their bodies were rocking back and forth to meet the wet feeling.

" I'm seriously gonna pee-"

" Shut up and keep licking." Their muffled sounds of pleasure heightened into a different octave and their bodies arched even more. Soul experienced a weird tingling between her legs and felt the need to rock faster to reach that feeling. Black Star wanted Soul's tongue to go deeper and rub against a certain spot but she also enjoyed the teasing touches. Both did not know what they wanted more.

" Ngh... I-I'm gonna p-"

" Cum!" When breaths became shorter, Soul jolted and tilted her head back. Both girls moaned loudly as they came. Warm liquid trickled on Black Star's tongue and she curiously stared down at the clear and white substance on her appendage.

" Milk?" She thought aloud and swallowed the substance.

" Idiot! You don't drink that!" Soul complained as they got off each other. She sweated when Black Star only stared at her and looked down at the now-ruined couch." Shoot. I guess we got a bit carried away."

The sound of the basement door unlocking made the two transformed females pale and hop up from the couch.

" Uh-oh..." Uh-Oh indeed.

_It was a really big mess._

" Looks like I'll have to punish you both." A smooth voice purred evily behind them.

_And they are about to pay a really big price._


	7. How It's Done- Kid x Black Star x Soul

**Title: ****How It's Done**

**Rating: ****M**

**Warnings: ****Yaoi, lemons, swearing, and use of adult toys**

**Pairing: ****Death The Kid x Black Star x Soul**

**Author's Notes: ****There seriously needs to be a chapter story about DeathStarSoul. I know some of you have been thinking about this as well. Well too bad, this story didn't make the cut and is now brought over here to the unfinished collection. Such a shame that this sexy story won't be happening anytime soon...**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Kid walked into his mansion with a content sigh and hung his coat on the rack beside the front door. He finished another day of work(rearranging a classroom) and was feeling up to fixing his room for the third time. He actually took pride in his ability to go over his work multiple times, even though everyone keeps saying he has OCD, and was bound to find an arrangement he preferred his room to be. Maybe this time he can stop forgetting to close all his drawers at different speeds, but two seconds each.

He walked up the spiral stairsteps and frowned when he heard noises coming from his location. It sounded like two people were here but he was positive that Liz and Patty were back at school retaking a test they both failed. This meant that there are intruders here! If only he had his twin guns...

Deciding on using his reaper powers, Kid walked over to the door that contained the noises and he pressed his ear against. Either the door muffled the sounds or there were moans and panting instead of talking. Who could possibly be moaning and what are these two people doing? Kid narrowed his eyes and slowly grasped the knob. His heart pounded in anticipation but he took a steady breath before slamming the door open, ready for chaos.

Not even close.

Instead, his mouth hung open at the unexpected and very erotic scene before him. The 'intruders' happened to be Soul and Black Star, his friends, and they were in quite a questionable position. Who is he kidding? The scene happening on the middle of his floor is exactly what it is. Soul was upright on his knees and Black Star was holding his waist with one hand while sucking him off. The meister's other hand was grasping the weapon's ass and they seemed to be looking at something from the corner of their eyes.

" Wha' nex'?" Black Star's muffled asked and Soul huffed.

" U-Um... ngh! A finger... use it to-ah! P-Penetrate..." Black Star trailed his hand further behind and thrust his middle finger in Soul's puckered hole, causing the male to twitch and clutch handfuls of the blue spiky hair.

" Like tha'?"

" I-I guess..."

Kid was unaware of his drooling and quickly wiped his mouth before clearing throat, gaining both of their attention.

" Ahem. What the hell are you two doing!?" He yelled and Black Star moved back.

" Kid!? What the fuck are you doing here!?"

" I live here! Why are you here!?" The other meister gave a sheepish grin.

" Uh... waiting for you?" Kid furrowed his brows and Soul got over his embarrassment.

" W-We were waiting but then Black Star went through your things and... found this." Soul held up a small book that was flipped to a page that described exactly what him and Black Star were doing. Kid closely examined the book before flushing.

" Where did you get that?" He numbly asked and Black Star looked up in thought.

" Under your bed... yup! Hey Kid, is it possible to suck your own thing while doing your butt?" The shinigami blushed even more and stomped over before snatching the book from the scythe's hand.

" How should I know!? And would you both kindly fix your positions if you're going to be doing that. Your knees aren't aligned and use two fingers when penetrating him." Soul raised his eyebrows and yelped when Black Star shoved another finger inside his anus.

" Like this?" The assassin said while pushing his fingers in deeper. Soul shook and moaned, making Kid bite his bottom lip. He'll be damned if he is not hard right now.

" S-Sure. Your middle finger isn't in the same depth as your ring. Soul, if you're going to moan, do it in the same pitch." He pointed out.

" Shut up!"

Black Star forced his middle finger in more and Kid scowled.

" No no no! Now that's too much! I'll show you..." Getting on his knees as well, the raven moved the younger teen's hand out the way and sat behind Soul." Keep sucking him. I'll pick up from here." Truth be told, he was also horny and knew that he should not pass up on such a golden opportunity like this. Besides that, he was a little irked at how unsymmetrical they were doing it.

Soul was about to question the shinigami but choked on his sounds when Black Star took in his penis and two longer fingers pushed in quickly. He thrust into the warm mouth while moving back against the fingers thrusting inside of him.

" Ah! K-Kid! Star..!"

" What did I tell you about your pitch?" Kid reminded while rubbing his fingers against the wet, velvety walls. The weapon twitched and while arching slightly. Black Star sucked hard on the tip of the penis and dipped his tongue several times in the slit, causing Soul to jerk his hips forward and pull on his hair.

" I th-think I'm gonna... oh..." Kid kissed Soul's back while thrusting his fingers faster. " Haah..."

The shinigami pulled out his wet fingers and signaled for Black Star to stop sucking.

" If we're doing this, we might as well try out a few more things." Soul huffed and collapsed against Black Star, who quickly held him against his chest before looking up at the fellow meister.

" Oh? What are we doing?" He asked and Kid smirked, really thanking Death that he skipped out on the test-retakes. The teachers can say what they want, he is a shinigami and has things to do. Like fucking his friends right now.

" Just a few things from the book. Now that I have you two here instead of myself..." Kid crawled to the side of his bed and pulled out a large kit. He had been saving this thing for a very long time and finally has a use for it." Go ahead and lay Soul down."

Black Star did as he was told and caught a glimpse of a dildo, vibrator, cock-pump, and anul-beads in the shinigami's hands. It was no surprise that his member had stirred up even more at the thought of what they were going to do. It is also no surprise when he is handed a rope and a ball-gag.

" Tie him and make sure he won't be able to scream through that."

Fucking, yes.


	8. Being A Girl- Kid x FemSoul BS x FemSoul

**Title: Good Things About Being A Girl**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Technically Yaoi in a way, smut, swearing, and use of toys(Not that you'll ever get to see it)**

**Pairing: Kid x Fem!Soul and Black Star x Fem!Soul**

**Author's Notes: And is shall be the last of it! I had so many good ideas but they just keep getting tossed in the trash one by one, huh? Well, maybe one of these fics can come true with a bit of a vote. Just get to the end and you'll know more about how to get one of these fics up.(I doubt it will be likely but I could try...)**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Maka's head moved up before looking down again. Is even answering the door even an option right now or-?

" I thought you said they were here Tsubaki." Black Star's voice came up from behind the door.

" I'm sure they'll answer."

" Screw that, it's been ten seconds." Maka's eyebrows raised at what Black Star meant but yelped when the door was destroyed from its spot and flung across the room. A foot went back down and the two popped their heads through the opening. A cheeky one, and a worried one.

" I-I'm so sorry Maka and ah..." Both froze when they saw Maka seated on the living room couch with both arms wrapped around someone. The person seemed to be crying but could not tell since the person's face was in Maka's chest.

" H-hey Tsubaki, Black Star." Maka greeted in a mutter.

" Black Star and Tsubaki?" A muffled voice exclaimed before turing into a whine," Aaw... *hic*" The (un)invited guests blinked.

" Did we get the wrong house?" Tsubaki wondered aloud.

" ... Who the hell are you guys?" Black Star asked. Maka sighed before rubbing the girl's natural white hair. The other stopped wailing but tears were still falling.

" I'm Maka of course. It's a long story." Though Maka's voice didn't sound much of a girl's, in fact, it seemed more boyish. Black Star blinked before walking and grabbing the white-haired girl's shoulders, pulling her away from Maka. Too speechless, Maka watched as the other girl's eyes widened when Black Star gave a big smile while doing a thumb's up.

" Cheer up! My smile is a source of light and happiness!" The other blinked before hiccuping and crying again, stunning Black Star.

" Waaah! Now he thinks I'm some defenseless little girl!"

" B-But I didn't-"

" It's okay Black Star. Soul, he didn't mean it." At the mention of Soul, the other meister and weapons' eyes widened and mouths dropped. Tsubaki stuttered.

" W-Wait a minute... Th-that isn't..?" Maka nodded gravely and Black Star's left eye twitched.

" No way... Soul's a chick!? A-And you're a dude!?"

" Nooo! Why did you tell them!?" Soul complained.

" They had to know sooner or later."

The other whined and hiccuped again and Maka pulled his partner back in his arms while looking up. " It's all because of Blaire really. She said something about Soul not understanding how hard it is to be a girl. But he just had to say how hard his life is with her around. I couldn't help but agree as well so here we are now."

" Oh, Maka I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki exclaimed. Black Star just stood their with a raised eyebrow.

" So? Just ask her to change you both back." Maka scowled.

" It's not that easy okay? Blaire has gone to god knows where and I bet she isn't coming back anytime soon. Even if she does, I don't think she'd willingly let us change back."

" Then I'll beat some sense into her if I have to-"

" Black Star! No you won't. I'm sure once she's cooled down, she'll forgive them both." Tsubaki interrupted as her partner began cracking his knuckles.

Maka couldn't help but smile at his friends' support, even Soul stopped crying and just lied on his chest. However he sighed and rubbed his partner's back.

" Thanks you guys, it means a lot to us both. We'll just have to wait and see."

...

~Day One After School~

...

It has been a day and Maka and Soul were not doing so well. Maka groaned every time he heard a girl whisper how handsome he was. It was embarrassing since he used to be a girl and it slightly irritated him, only his narrowed eyes in frustration seemed to make some girls swoon even more. Soul's face had been red throughout the day. Boys left and right whistled and cat-called her while commenting on her ass. It embarrassed her because ditto, she used to be a guy and it made her feel awkward to be complimented by a boy. There was one point when some pervert flipped up her skirt when she was walking to class with Black Star, and Soul had to use all her strength to stop the meister from murdering him.

Though, it made her feel better that there is someone to help her through all of it. Only she realized that they have to tell all their friends sooner or later. How would everyone else react to seeing them as the opposite gender?

Probably laugh their hearts out and show little to no sympthy for them. And guess what?

That is exactly what they did. Except for one of them during the lunch hour:

While Liz, Patty, Kilik, and his twins continued to laugh at their demise, Kid only raised an eyebrow.

" Amd why would she do that?" Soul huffed.

" I don't know, okay? It's like I can't even voice my own opinions around that damned cat anymore!"

...

~Day Two After School~

...

After the school day was over, Soul ended up walking to the park to sulkily sit on a swing, pushing away numbly. Oh how she hated Blaire for doing this to her.

Maka was back home trying to get his homework done, though he wasn't making much progress and decided to take a break. He wondered if he should go get Soul but he knew that if she isn't home, then she is trying to get space. He didn't blame her though, he felt like flipping tables all over the place.

The sun began to set, indicating that night was to come. Soul stared up at the bright orange and pink sky and sighed. She has been doing that lately since her mind was too occupied by today's events. Was it time to go home? The streetlights aren't on yet however. She kicked the ground to weakly swing again.

" Hey! What are doing here?" A loud voice interrupted her sulking. Soul glumly looked up at her best friend bent down in front of her before groaning and looked down.

" Go away. Can't you see I'm busy being depressed?"

" I kind of figured that." Though Black Star did not go away instead, sat in the swing next to hers. He was quiet for a while then he gave a sudden bright smile in which Soul mentally groaned again.

" I think I know what'll cheer you up!"

" Dying?"

" ... No. How about instead of thinking about the negatives of being a girl, think of the positives?"

" Black Star..."

" Come on. Here, I'll give you a first one... um... You don't have to worry about leaving the lid up on the toilet." Soul frowned and looked up.

" I do not!"

" That's not what Maka told me." Soul mentally noted to kill Maka later and continued swinging.

" That's the only thing anyways. Besides that, my life is doomed."

" ... You won't have nosebleeds over Blaire anymore." Soul thought about it before giving a small smile. Those nosebleeds were a little annoying, including Blaire.

" Yeah that's true and I don't have to worry about getting into fights, since I'm a girl." Soul added before smiling even more. Another pro came after another and she listed them to her friend. It was finally when she fell off the swing laughing hard. She had not felt so happy in the previous hours after being switched to into girl. Maybe it wasn't so bad, seeing as she and Black Star came up with loads of good things that followed up to being a female.

The two stood up and Soul brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

" Thanks. I guess that did cheer me up a bit."

" A bit?" Black Star said with a raised eyebrow. Soul rolled her eyes and gave a humored grin.

" Fine. A lot."

" Glad I could help then." Soul felt her face heat and shook her head at the smug look. She was about to head home but stopped when an idea came to mind.

" Actually, there is one more thing." Black Star blinked.

" Oh, what is it?"

The weapon walked up to the boy before leaning up and lightly kissed his cheek. Soul then leaned away and almost laughed at the sight of a flustered Black Star.

" Wh-wh-why did y-you..?"

" Just showing my appreciation. Even though I'll get cramps, periods, unnecessary bloating, emotional break downs, skirts..."

" Oh. That does suck."

" Tell me about. Wait until I have to go to the bathroom."

...

~Day Three After School~

...

It has been an hour since school has ended and everyone were split separately. Tsubaki, and Liz are with Maka, getting their tidying and homework done. Patty is out and around doing god-knows-what, not that anyone cared, or bothered to. Soul, and Black Star are with Kid their own version of studying and doing homework:

Kid working on perfecting the drawing of Liz's eyebrows.

Black Star playing a video game.

Soul worrying about having to pee in Kid's mansion

Their homework laid completely forgotten on the coffee table.

Soul just could not stop thinking about the horrors about continuing the way of changing peeing styles and the fact that she still has to wash her own transformed body. She whimpered as she felt the need rise. The weapon knew that sooner or later, it willl have to come out, but her nerves continued to go against it. Soul finally made up her mind and stood abruptly. She could not be scared to pee just because this is not her apartment, where she could actually make a mess and not be embarrassed.

" Oh to hell with this!" Quickly grabbing Kid from his seat, she dragged him to the bathroom and stopped in front.

" S-Soul?"

" P-please help me..." Soul whispered while holding her hands between her legs. Kid blushed and looked away. It could not be 'that' kind problem, but it sounded suspiciously like it. Whining, holding between her legs, needy look- dammit!

" H-help you with what?" The transformed girl moved closer, blushing while looking up at him. Kid swallowed thickly at the scene before him. No way... Not with Black Star here, right? Did Soul really want to...

" Pee!" Kid raised an eyebrow as she continued," Y-you've lived with Liz and Patty long enough to know how it works. I'm sure you caught them before."

" How did you-?"

" Please Kid." The weapon whined, clearly needing to go badly. The meister sighs and Soul takes this as a 'yes' and pulls him in, closing the door behind her.

" S-so how does it work again?" Soul asked, looking at the toilet grudgingly.

" Just sit and... do the rest..."

" Sit on it? Like this..." The meister immediately looks away as the skirt, and underwear goes down and she sits on the seat.

" Now what?"

" Just... I don't know, push?"

" Push? Let's see... Oh! U-um..."

" I-I'll leave."

" Thanks."

Soul stood back up a while later and flushed the toilet. It was not as bad as she seemed it to be. Actually, it is a lot more easier than having to aim so there is another pro of being a girl. That and those unwanted practes of releiving herself whenever Maka was not around. With Kid's extra help, she was able to have a more accurate practice, not that she is trying to become a girl or anything! It is necessry to learn a few steps if she wants to survive while hunting for Blaire.

The scythe washed her hands and sighed in relief. That problem is gone now, thank goodness. Now, she needed to thank Kid. Any longer and she would've peed all over the floor.

* * *

**Okay then, that's the last cliff-hanger! You can only vote for one of these stories to go up since the were all here for a reason. Either you want the first KidSoul chapter story to be released, a first rape fic about Black Star, a story of trust about Soul and Black Star, or you want a sexy threesome with the three boys, it's up to all of you~**

**Please send me your choice in PMs!^^**


	9. Primary Focus- Kid x Black Star

**Fuck this story. I'm gonna try Crona x Soul...**

* * *

Black Star laughed as he went through Maka's drawers. Who knew the bookworm actually bought more appealing clothes rather than her dumb 'ol cloak and skirt? Maka was out on a shopping spree since Blaire nearly destroyed the house with her magic, and Black Star was asked to watch the house in case the damned cat decided to do any more damage. Obviously Blaire made the right choice for her life by running away since there is doubt that she could go against the teen's muscles.

Black Star snorted when he found a stuffed plushie that looked suspiciously like Soul.

"I thought one of his fangirls lost it? Looks like Maka won't be returning it anytime soon." He dug more into the girl's closet and held up a book that looked strangely like a porn novel. "She's such a pervert. I wonder if anyone knows about this... It'll be a shame her little secret manages to slip out..."

He held up Maka's Spartoi uniform and noticed that a small peice of paper fell from it.

"Huh... I wonder when was the last time she worn it... When was the last time I worn mine?" Standing up, Black Star hopped onto her bed and whipped out the book while flipping through pages.

"Booooring. When does the interesting stuff come i-"

His eyes widened he so happened to come an interesting description.

"Woah. I can literally picture this! Gross!" But he amusedly read on while laughing every once in a while when he came across a vulgar word.

"'I just want to ride the fuck out of his big, meaty dick... pfft ahaha! U-Until our bodies give out in _cum_-heaven'- Hahahahaha! Oh man, Maka is crazy for reading this." He tossed the book carelessly on her night stand, in which the book fell to the ground, and he sat up while catching sight of the spartoi attire.

_'Who knew Tiny Tits liked that kind of stuff? Hell, if Maka does that, then what does Soul have to hide? He he...' _An idea came up and he hopped off the bed while grabbing the attire.

"I could probably scare Soul when he comes back. He always tells me about doing stuff behind her back but he never told me what kind of stuff he does... Alright! It's a plan then!"

* * *

Kid walked up to Maka and Soul's apartment while staring at the book in his hand. Maka had let him borrow a philosopher novel for history but must have forgotten about it and decided to return it himself. However, he did not know whether they were home but did not want to waste his perfectly scheduled day and decided to try anyway. He was surprised when the door was unlocked considering the eight times he rung the door bell. Nevertheless, he went inside and looked around the empty space.

"Nobody seems to be here... I guess I could place it in her room." He muttered to himself while wincing at the messy living room. He so badly wanted to fix it but knew that they probably would not approve of him trying to make their living space 'symmetrical'. Besides, his careful work would take hours.

Kid walked to the closed door and frowned when he heard movement. If someone was home, why didn't they answer it? Asshole...

However, he opened the door swiftly and made a move to put the book on the nightstand when he caught a much more different(appealing) sight.

"Black Star!?"

"Kid!?" Both teens stared at each other with wide eyes before Kid looked at the teen's appearance.

"What are you... Why are you... What is this?" He stuttered, looking at how Black Star was wearing Maka's spartoi suit. Not embarrassed at all, Black Star grinned and pointed to himself.

"I'm gonna catch Soul jacking off and black-mail him! Why are you here?" Kid vaguely remembered that his mouth was still open and closed it while shaking his head.

"I'm just... returning a book but why would Soul be-"

"Great, now get out. I'm gonna go grab a wig." Black Star said over him and stepped back into the closet. Kid flushed when the teen bent down in front of him and quickly turned his head from the pleasant sight.

"I-I don't you think you should be doing this. I mean, it's obvious he'll recognize you."

"No he won't. I'm an assassin!"

"... What does that have to do with-?"

"Leave already. I'm capable of taking care of myself!" Black Star exlaimed while beaming when he found a wig that coincidentally matched the color of Maka's hair. He remembered a day when he had shaved a whole side of Maka's hair once to get gum out of it and his head had never been the same since Maka's devastating _Maka-chop_.

Kid winced when Black Star just randomly tossed it on his blue, messy hair and felt his fingers twitch at the urge to fix it himself. He could not believe how his friend could easily call that 'decent'.

"Impulsive..." However, Black Star heard that and frowned at the shinigami.

"If you're having that OCD crap again, you should've left already."

"Unfortunately, I'm having second thoughts about leaving an idiot here. It's a miracle this place hasn't blown itself to bits by now." Kid muttered and once again, Black Star picked that up as well and stuck out his tongue. Kid narrowed his eyes at the few immediate thoughts that came to the uses Black Star's tongue.

"I can watch this house by myself."

"If you can't fix that damned wig properly, what makes you think you can take care of a house!?" Black Star literally fell to the ground. _That_ is what Kid was complaining about the whole time? The wig!?

"You seriously annoy me..." He muttered but Kid did not hear this. Black Star got back up and tossled the fake hair with a sigh, further irritating the other meister. "Fine. If it's such a big deal, you can 'fix it'-_only_ if you'll leave." He added and sweated when that pretty much made Kid's day.

"Of course! I'll make it so extraordinarily perfect that even Soul would be stunned by your beauty!"

"Die."

And a moment later, Black Star was standing in front of Kid as the shinigami tugged and patted at the wig.

"How long is this gonna take, cause Soul could be coming any minute."

"You can't rush perfection."

"To hell with that!" Kid only huffed and brushed at the bangs while looking down into Black Star's eyes.

"I still don't see why this is so important to you. Since when does Soul's 'private' area interest you?" This made Black Star blush.

"Y-You're taking it the wrong way. I'm trying to catch him before it happens and blackmail him to do whatever _I_ want. I hate it when he always has material on me to use..."

"But how would you know if he was really going to do what you expect him to do?"

"I'd catch him in the middle of the act." Kid sighed while brushing a bang.

"So as I said, you are interested in his lower part."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"... And if he did not do what you expected from him?" Black Star thought for a while before shrugging.

"At least I know Maka reads porn. Maybe I could force her to do all my homework... " Kid rolled his eyes. There is no way Maka would read something so explicit. He looked down at how Black Star surprisingly fit in outfit. He never thought of Black Star wearing a skirt but now with the real thing right in front of him, just begging Kid to take him...

Black Star blinked when Kid finally yanked the wig out his hair with a satisfied look.

"Uh, it can't be that bad so what are you..?" He trailed off as Kid eyed his body, his golden eyes drinking in the sight. Growing a bit weary from the silent staring, Black Star took a step back and felt Maka's desk hit him from behind. "Dude, you're freaking me out."

"I doubt Soul is even going to come here." Kid said while stepping forward and pinning the teen against the desk. Black Star's breathing hitched and reflexedly placed his hands on Kid's chest with a blush.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Kid smirked and leaned in while brushing his lips against Black Star's warm cheek.

"Well, him and Liz currently having a little get-together in my living room is one clue, so why don't you instead..."

Black Star shuddered when a wet tongue glided on his cheek and a cool hand felt his thigh under the skirt.

"... focus on me?"


	10. Madness Meets Reaper- Kid x Black Star

**Warning: Yaoi, violence, lemons, swearing**

**Pairing: Kid x Madness!Black Star(Suta) _and_ Kid x Black Star**

**Author's Notes: I hope I am not the only one who thinks about Kid trying train a madness!Black Star from getting in his pants. I am? Oh. Okay then...**

* * *

"I'm fine really." Black Star said as Mira checked his heartbeat for the third time. The woman clicked her tongue when she found it neutral once more and leaned back. The meister looked up at her and she furrowed her brows.

"Have you been feeling indifferent lately?" She asked and the teen shook his head.

"Why? Am I supposed to?" Mira walked away and took out a syringe.

"Have you had a strange craving lately?" Black Star frowned and shook his head again.

"Why? Am I supposed to?" The nurse strode over and took a blood sample.

"Have you been feeling light-headed lately?"

"Why!? Am I supposed to!?"

"There is something. I know there is but what..." She walked away and the teen huffed heavily. His weapon was just outside the door, waiting for his check-up to be over. It was Tsubaki's fault for being so over-protective that he was in the infirmary in the first place. He believed he was fine while she kept going over how different he was. How was he different!?

During the mission the two had signed up for, they managed to defeat a small army of two hundred terrorists heading for the village they were supposed protect. What shocked the villagers and Tsubaki most was that they managed to defeat the large crowd in under five minutes, something that should have taken longer. However, after getting the job done, leaving the villagers to deal with the bodies, the two went back to school normally. It was when Tsubaki stole a glance at her meister as they walked that made her gasp a little. Black Star may not have known but his eyes were completely different. Save for the bored expression he wore, his eyes were replaced with small stars.

She wanted to tell him but when he blinked, they were back to normal. Tsubaki thought for a second that she was going crazy but when she caught something else invading their linked soul-wavelengths from his side, that was when she grabbed his arm and rushed them back to school.

Now, Black Star was boredly waiting for the results. He was not injured anywhere, he was not sick, he did definitely do not have a strange crave or acted indifferent. He was fine, that is what he kept telling the two women but all they do his give him unapproving looks.

"Is there something I'm missing? Cause if there isn't, I'm leaving-"

"I found it." Mira said at once and walked out with a jar in her hand. Inside the small jar was the sample of his blood and he shrugged.

"If you wanted to donate you could've asked-"

"That's not what I meant. I mean something has invaded your senses and managed to spread through your body." Black Star gave one of his clueless looks and the woman sat down in her chair."There are times when you are not yourself. Tsubaki has explained ongoing occurrences she discovered. Tell me, have you been experiencing short-term memory loss?"

Black Star wanted to say no but it was true that he always wonders how he ends up in a class room. He even asked Soul one day about how he got in the crescent class room and was met with a perplexed look.

"Uh sure. Maybe I'm getting old." Mira rolled her eyes.

"You're fifteen. I think I may know what it is but I don't want to pin point anything so quickly..."

"So can I leave?" Mira thought before turning around in the chair and scribbling on a small note.

"I want you to see Shinigami-sama. I already e-mailed him about this meeting and I'd like to hear his take on it. I'm sure you would as well." She handed him the note, in which he reluctantly took.

"I'm fine for goodness sake..."

Tsubaki jumped when the door slammed open and her meister walked out.

"H-How did it go?" She asked while jogging up next to him.

"I have to go see if I'm really crazy," His weapon's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Which I'm not. But she keeps hinting at it."

"In a way I suppose." She muttered but Black Star picked up on it.

"What do you mean 'in a way'?" Tsubaki sweated and nervously smiled.

"N-Nothing! I believe you're fine as well."

"You're the one who brought me here."

They ended up at an office door and Tsubaki tried the door.

"It's locked. I'm guessing he's currently in a meeting with someone else. Maybe we should wait-" Black Star kicked down the door and walked right in, leaving his weapon to gape at him.

" B-Black Star..." She whispered as the boy went up to the office desk. Kid turned around in his seat and jumped back a little to see Black Star standing right in front of his desk. He could have sworn he locked the-

Tsubaki stepped over the completely demolished door and strode up with her head down.

"I'm sorry Shinigami-_sama_!" Kid sweated and sat up a little.

"It's fine. And you don't have to call me that." Black Star grinned.

"Okay then, Kiddo." The nick-named male scowled.

"Or that." He added darkly. Black Star only shrugged and slapped the note on his desk.

"Mira thinks I'm going crazy. Do you agree or not 'cause I need to train." Kid raised an eyebrow and took the note, scanning it before looking back up with a sigh.

"That's not how she interpreted. She is suggesting that you might be possessed by... _something_ and it's occasionally taking over your body. That would explain why you're having memory gaps." He explained carefully while Tsubaki swallowed. Black Star tapped his head.

"I'm. Fine. Why does everyone keep saying I'm acting weird? Tsubaki, Mira and now you."

"B-But your eyes earlier..." Tsubaki hinted and both boys looked at her, "When we were heading back they looked exactly as they did when you're in your madness form." Her meister rolled his eyes.

"You were seeing things. I didn't have to unlock it with those weaklings."

"But... I really saw it."

"Even if you did, it shouldn't be a problem right? I'm in control of it." Kid looked back at the paper.

"Actually it is. It says here that something was invading your soul wavelengths. Does this occurrence happen when you link madness into your bond?"

Tsubaki shook her head and Black Star frowned.

"So what? Nothing bad happened-"

"Yet." Kid added and stood up."I'm just as confused as you guys, since I was sure Soul got rid of the demon. We don't have any enemies that are linked to madness so I'll have to look into this matter. In the meanttime-"

"Wh-What if the witches still don't trust us?" Tsubaki asked with a worried look and Kid gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure that's not the case. They would have made their opposition quite clear. As I was saying, I want you both to stay cautious of this matter. I'm not saying you shouldn't do missions, but I want you both to watch your wavelengths for any interruptions. Go on more moderate missions," He ignored the protesting sound from Black Star, "and see if it continues."

"Which it won't. You'll see." Black Star grumbled before turning around, "I can't believe you wasted all our time Tsubaki..."

"I'm sorry."

Kid sighed.

It was a good thing Tsubaki wasted his time. Something like this should not be kept as a secret.


	11. Blood Red Oxygen- Kid x Black Star

**Rating:** **M**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, smut, violence, gore, coarse language, and character death**

**Author's Notes: ****This will be my first time writing such a dark story while trying to maintain three pairings at once. Just to clarify some things, I left a short key so nobody will get lost. Trust me, the last thing I would want to do is to work hard on a chapter just for someone to say, "What the hell am I reading?" XD**

**Now then, enjoy!**

_..._

_Where is he? _

_There, lying on the ground covered in blood, was Kid. His eyes were hollow and lost their brilliant gold shine. His abdomen was soaked with blood, mixed with a black substance that was slowly driven away by tears. Black Star was kneeling on the ground next to his lifeless body, silently mourning his lost friend. A kunai, conveniently stained with blood, lies cold on the hard ground._

_Why is he here?_ _Why is Kid dead? Why is that kunai next to them? Who did this? Why is he just crying?_

_But he could not stop. It was as though he was a constant-flowing waterfall, never ceasing its contents and shows no sign of doing so. His tears were doing little to wash away the blood seeping from Kid's torso. Then slowly, his hands tremulously lifted against his will, forcing his blood-shot eyes to stare at them instead of the corpse. His eyes widen in slow realization. His own hands were covered in Kid's blood-_

"Wah!" Black Star shot up on his bed while gasping harshly. His forehead was covered in sweat despite the cool-conditioned room and his body began shaking. He had it again. He had the same nightmare again for the past week. It was becoming more pronounced, too _vivid_ for him to take in.

He swallows, trying to take a deep breath but all that came in and out are harsh pants. His nightmares are becoming worse but he did not know how to stop them. At first he thought that it would go away since he tends to have odd dreams after the battle on the moon, but to have the same, reoccurring nightmare for four days in a row is not something to overlook. Was his mind trying to tell him something? Is there a hidden message?

Black Star laid back down to try and go back to sleep but could not do so. In the end, he settled on lying awake in bed, going over his situation.

Should he tell anyone or let these nightmares go on?

...

It is quite early in the morning hours and few students are seen walking into the school building of DWMA. It is normal for students to already be heading in class, especially if they wanted to make it up the stairs in time. What is unusual, is the fact the second most late person to school happens to be across the halls in a nonchalant manner. Poor Tsubaki did not know that her meister had left the house hours earlier than the usual. Black Star was not all that calm in fact, far from it. His mind always found a way to wonder back to the strange dream of his being kneeling next to a dead Kid. He knew that there was a hidden message behind the nightmare, there has to be, but he was clueless when it comes to solving mysteries. Why did he have to possess such a horrid imagination? Why couldn't Maka? At least she would be able to figure it out in less than two seconds...

Black Star suddenly felt his shoulder colliding with a figure and he barely glanced to acknowledge that person.

"Sorry." He muttered half-heartedly and earned a deep chuckle in response.  
"I'm assuming someone woke-up on the wrong side of the bed." Black Star flushed and turned around to see Kid smirking back at him with a few documents in his hand.

"I'm just... thinking."

"You're up at an unusual hour. Is something troubling you?" The assassin huffed.

"No. I'm fine. Stop bothering me..." Black Star wanted to turn around and continue after saying this statement but was only able to look down. His dream does involve the _shinigami_. Should he tell Kid? He is a bit of a master-mind as well so maybe he explain the nightmares. "I'm having nightmares." He quickly said and Kid blinked.

"Oh. Is that something you should be worried about or-?"

"It has… something to do with you. You... You're... dead. In my dream." Kid narrowed his eyes.

"And?"

"And," Black Star chewed on his bottom lip nervously, "I-I'm beside you... just... staring." He did not want Kid thinking of him as some wimp just because he was crying. He only had a problem with getting the last part. He was covered in Kid's blood. There was a blood-stained kunai next to him. It was obvious that he killed Kid, but what would his friend think of him if he were to state all those things?

"Is that all?" The meister looked back up from his stressful thoughts before hesitantly nodding. He could not do it. Maybe there would be a time where he can tell Kid that he was most likely the murderer and deal with the awkwardness but for now, he wanted to know what the _shinigami_ would say about his being dead.

Kid smiled and stepped closer with a sincere look.

"If you're thinking that the dream will play out, it's not going to."

"But... it looked so real..."

"It's not going to happen. I'll make sure of it." Black Star sighed, no matter how doubtful he was and shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever. I was just... curious.

_'Worried.'_

Kid gave a knowing-look.

"It is strange to see you so worked-up over my being dead. Isn't that what you always scream about?" Okay, it was true that Black Star always spouted nonsense on defeating Kid just to take his place as a Death God but to really have Kid lying lifelessly in front of him...

"This is different. If anyone was to kill you, that person is going to be me." The assassin said with a scowl. Kid laughed and walked off.

"I'll be anticipating it." Black Star would be lying if he said he was cheered up. He had a feeling that no matter their situation, Kid would end up getting murdered by him.

...

After a whole day of trying not to pull out fistfuls of his blue, unruly hair, Black Star managed to persuade Tsubaki to train with him in their backyard. She did not want to skip out on doing her homework but was dragged nonetheless. As they set out on their basic work-out, Tsubaki was already feeling herself wasting away. Mainly because her meister was trying to get them to do 100 sets of each work-out. She had already collapsed on the fiftieth mark of the first set, push-ups, and Black Star was now scolding her.

"We're only half-way there! You can't give up! We just started!"

"Black Star... I can't..."

"Come on! I'm already at 113!" Tsubaki only felt her self hugging the ground even more. He seemed really into their training, as usual, but it was as though he was trying to focus too hard into.

"Black Star? Is something wrong?"

"What?" He had just sat up and looked about ready to go another set. She sat up slowly on her shaky arms and looked at him with a nervous smile.

"I feel like something is bothering you. You've been a bit distant toward everyone." Black Star looked away uncertainly and finally glared at her, in which the weapon jolted.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I-I was just... worried. Forgive me."

"*Sigh* It's fine. I don't feel like talking about it."

"So you are troubled." The meister flushed at being discovered so easily and Tsubaki smiled at her correct assumption.

"I-I... I'm not!"

"Are you worried about the exams?" Black Star gave a blank look.

"Exams?" This told the female that he was absolutely not worried about school. What else is there to think about other than the fact that Crona was still on the moon controlling the madness wavelength?

"Well whatever it is, you do promise to tell me eventually, right?" She asked with a stern look and Black Star grimaced.

"I already said I'm fi-"

"Promise?" She pressed harder and the teen finally gave in.

"Alright, alright! Just... don't expect me to say anything soon. I need time to think about it too." He huffed while rubbing the back of his head. He hated the smug look his partner had at managing to scare him so easily into telling her sometime. With this, he stood up and pointed at a metal bar ahead.

"We're doing pull-ups. 50 reps."

"B-But-!"

...

After the long afternoon of hurting their muscles, Tsubaki was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Despite the back-breaking exercises, she felt a lot better knowing that her meister was going to confide to her sooner or later. Black Star was currently in the steaming bathroom, just wrapping a towel around his waist. His mind was occupied on whether he should even bother to go to sleep since all he does is imagine a dead Kid. He was even a little scared of sleeping since he knew what was to come if he dared close his eyes for even five seconds.

Black Star finally felt as though he was thinking too deeply on that matter and walked past the counted while glancing at the thoroughly fogged, large mirror. Before he could slide open the door to head to his room and change, he froze on the spot and looked back at the mirror. He knew he could not see his reflection on the glass but he saw bits of himself. He was confused when something did not look right and finally faced the large glass. Something was off.

The meister slowly outstretched his arm and gently placed his hand on the mirror. Slowly, he wiped away the blurriness and finally took a better look at his reflection, only to jump back when it is not. His reflection was smirking at him, almost evilly. His eyes were no the bright, ocean blue color it was but instead, small indigo stars. Black Star blinked as his heart pace sped up but was shocked to now see himself looking as truly terrified as he was. He was not imagining things. Either he and Tsubaki needed a new mirror, or there was something clearly going on with his body.

The sudden sound of knocking made him sharply look at the door and Tsubaki's soft voice chimed in.

"Black Star, are you okay? Diner's ready, you know." Putting a hand on his heaving chest to calm himself, Black Star closed his eyes and breathed out deeply.

"I-I'm fine. I'll be out in a bit..." When the sound of her steps died out, Black Star glanced back at the mirror. He needed to speak to someone about this oddness. He knew it could not go on for long and did not want it to. First his nightmares, and now an image of himself looking quite blood-thirsty.

What was happening?

And he had the same dream again.


End file.
